User talk:Nimrod-0
[[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 18:12, December 14, 2011 (UTC) you seem fishyIvjub 22:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Ivjub you seem unusually chicken. (I don't know.) Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 22:32, December 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fishy I was fishy? Blahmarrow 01:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, that's cool man. Blahmarrow 01:59, December 15, 2011 (UTC) i am just curiuse why did you create a new account GREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 02:18, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Why not? Blahmarrow 02:20, December 15, 2011 (UTC) The reason, I have created a new account, is because absolutely everywhere else I am known as Nimrod-0. Having a seperate Wikia account by the name of Master Lewa was just a hastle. I was going to permanently rename Master Lewa Nimrod-0, but alas! I was too foolish and simply created another account, thus all my previous edits were erased... Oh well, it is now a fresh start for me. Nimrod-0 :So... it's OK if we permanently block your Master Lewa account, then? - Mata Nui Talk 16:05, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I think master lewa shuld say that he has created a new acount incase you are lyingGREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 16:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I've already proved so with others, but if I must do so for you, I shall: Nimrod-0 is my dupe account and this account will be permanently closed. And no Mata Nui, I would rather y'all not do that. I am still working with Wikia to have my Master Lewa account's name changed. W Ma^ep |_ewa W Section 8 Wik Bureaucrat and TBW Rollbacker. Talk :Look, we can't have people running around with dupe accounts. BTW, they won't be able to change the name of the Master Lewa account to Nimrod-0 if there already is an account by that name. - Mata Nui Talk 21:09, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Link Master Lewa's User page to Nimrod-0's user page. Keep her simple, incase the name can't be changed. Blahmarrow 22:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :I think I already figured this out Mata Nui. :Meh! Just lay off guys! I'm working witth Nimrod-0. Hell with my post count, I'm using this account, now just get used to it and smack my rollbacker rights on this profile. Yes Mata Nui I will ''run around with a duper account because that is my decision. You sure ain't wiping Master Lewa off just because he takes up space, because there ius a chance I :ll go back to it. This is the way of it. :'W Ma^ep |_ewa W Section 8 Wiki Bureaucrat and TBW Rollbacker. Talk ' ::If you want to return to your Master Lewa account, just tell me to unblock it. And yes, I will transfer your rollback rights. - 'Mata Nui''' Talk 11:10, December 20, 2011 (UTC) idsbn-9 -NRAEU9 8jewhgfqewnhmbgfmhnwqebvnhmfcgvefgfhmqgfhjmgqewhjdfgwqehfnhmqgfnhmqegwfjegwhjmbgvfnh3cv cv c [mailto:hqerwgvhjgfjfhjGHHJ12727467165872%#%@!*^$%&(!% hqerwgvhjgfjfhjGHHJ12727467165872%#%@!*^$%&(!%( t8nyuhabe8b0nu8negfnbennbnbgtreutfu8b] hju'aEFUDNUI9BTAEN(ubNTFUE]\ Sorry I accidently sent thatBluejagwa 01:40, May 20, 2012 (UTC) hi im dooing giood sorry I spelled that wrongBluejagwa (talk) 02:05, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Warning Nimrod-0, I hear that you been hacking on someone else's account and been vandalizing TBW. If you continue to vandalize TBW under that user's account; I will have MG to revoked your rollbacker powers and I will block you. I will give you two weeks to respond. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 00:46, January 4, 2013 (UTC) User:Bluejagwa in response to your question Ivjub, a guy that doesnt know how to make a cool signature. (talk) 03:12, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Stuff I need to tell you There were some vandalizing/spamming attacks last year and one spammer went as far as uploading some cartoon (My Little Pony) porn images on here and there been vandal attacks on articles related to MNOG, some of the story serials/podcast articles, and articles on some of the Toa/Toa teams. I deleted those images and also undo the vandal's edits thus that is why you did not see any vandalizing lately. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 23:34, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Because Bluejagwa claims you did it and also he has some sort of proof of your doing. However, I did not have your side of the story and no idea how to communicate with you so I had to follow his claims until you return one day. When you did return...someone had hacked Ivjub's account to vandalize the wiki so now I doubt Bluejagwa's claims is true. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 00:18, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Well I asked her and then looked at the history. I have just recently become active again this weekand. Whowever, I was hacked and had to revert my own edits! I was suprised to hear that you were being acused. All I know is that someone is hacking and your name popped up. I whowever do not believe it was you. Ivjub, a guy that doesnt know how to make a cool signature. (talk) 00:44, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Um may I ask what Blahmarrow has to do with this? Ivjub, a guy that doesnt know how to make a cool signature. (talk) 01:05, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Its fine. And I would say things should just stay the same as you said. Ivjub, a guy that doesnt know how to make a cool signature. (talk) 22:55, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Krana on Lewa I believe Tahu also had a krana on him. Watch the bionicle retrospective shows Tahu wearing a krana. --JediToa (talk) 02:12, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I remember Tahu wore a blue-color krana after a Tahnok launched it at him while he was looking around for his gold-color Kanohi or something in the 2001 mini-videos, but I think that was non-canon. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 09:07, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok sorry, not trying to vandalize. --JediToa (talk) 14:43, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Message me a CBW. Ivjub, a guy that doesnt know how to make a cool signature. (talk) 23:55, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes Deal? Ivjub, a guy that doesnt know how to make a cool signature. (talk) 18:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok and quick question. Why did Bluejagwa get blocked? I noticed when I requested something on his user page to be removed. Is he the hacker? Ivjub, a guy that doesnt know how to make a cool signature. (talk) 19:54, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't believe thats what it means... I will ask amanda.Ivjub, a guy that doesnt know how to make a cool signature. (talk) 00:05, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Wiki activity ^^0 Well, you know I am only active at night and I notice no one dare to edit anything for the past two days (lol) I guess going through my stacks of Lego Magazine is a good thing. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 08:55, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I got it from the Makuta page on CBWiki. Here you go! Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! (talk) 21:23, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Antidermis That image was upload by user, The Oracle23 on CBW back in 2009. But I am not sure if it is a custom image or from the movies so until I watch all the movies; the image will stay in the article until I can confirm it is from the movies. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 22:32, January 29, 2013 (UTC)